Of Princesses and Plowed Fields
by Helena's Heart
Summary: Angla tells Chloe fairytales about princesses, but what is the poor farmer to do when her prince charming really does sweep her off her feet? T just in case.
1. Angela as Rapunzel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon**

"Tell me a bedtime story," Chloe demanded, "A princess bedtime story."

"Hmm…" I say, "Okay…but first a visit from the Tickle Monster!" I proceed to tickle her.

Through her bouts of laughter, she manages to yell," Stop Angela!" I stop," Can you tell me the story now?"

"Yeah, okay, here goes:

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess trapped in a tall, tall tower by an evil witch-"_

"Named Mayor Hamilton!"

"Erm, okay. _Named Mayor Hamilton. The princess's name was Ch-"_

"Angela!" Chloe shouts.

"Uh, are you sure?"

"Yes. Now keep going!"

"Alright," I continue,"_ The princess's name was Angela. The evil witch was so jealous of Angela's beauty, he kidnapped her and planned on making a potion using her to make him as pretty as her. Angela was so worried, that she would pray and pray that someone would save her soon. One day, a handsome prince came riding on his white horse and called to her," Angela, Angela, let down your long hair!"_

_"I don't have long hair!" Angela yelled down to the prince, as she looked at her short, choppy brown locks._

_"Do you have a rope?" He asks._

_"Uh…" Angela looked around and saw a long rope, "Here it is!" Angela exclaimed as she threw the rope out the window, careful to keep one end with her. Angela stood at the widow and impatiently fidgeted while she waited. When the prince finally reached her, she helped him up and squealed," Oh, thank you, handsom-"_

"Gill!" Chloe screams in my ear," Gill!"

"Ow. Do you have to yell in my ears? And Gill?!"

"Yes and Yes." She pulls her hair out of the ponytail that rests on top of her head." Can you braid my hair?"

"Yeah," I busy my hands and begin to brush and braid her reddish hair," Alright Gill it is," I sigh, and then resume my storytelling,"_ When the prince finally reached her, she squealed," Oh, thank you handsome Gill!" Just then, the evil Mayor Hamilton waddles through the door._

_"Hold it!" He exclaimed," What do you think you're doing with her? My potion is almost done!"_

_"Oh, come on, not again!" Gill yelled in frustration," Not again!" He pulled out a failed dish._

_"Ahh! The bane of my very existence!" Screamed Mayor Hamilton like a little girl. Then he speedily waddled out the door. They heard him barrel down the stairs and outside. They saw him leap into a nearby river and swim away. They heard a faint, "It burns!" So they assumed they were safe. They escape the tower, went back to the castle, fell in love, and lived happily ever after."_

"Yay! Happily ever after! Another!"

I glance at my watch. It reads ten thirty! "Oh, I'd love to, but its bedtime. Night"

I step out of the room so she can't give me the infamous 'puppy dog pout' and wait for Ramsey to come home.

**Author's Note: This is my first "Published" story, so it probably isn't very good. I'm planning on making one "fairytale" chapter, then a follow-up to the fairytale. (This won't make sense until the next chapter.)**


	2. Angela's Tower Adventure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

I laughed while Chloe showed me her new dance routine.

"Yeah! Left leg! Right leg! Kick higher Angela! Higher!" Chloe giggled as I tried, and failed, I might add, at her dance routine.

"I should go back to the farm now." I say through a frown.

"Aww. 'S okay though. You should come back when I get my new dollies!"

"I will. I have to go. Bye." I turn around and run back to my farm, where I find Mayor Hamilton, looking extremely out of place in my field of crops.

"Hello, Mayor Hamilton."

"Hello, Angela. There is something I need to show you." We go to Mayor Hamilton's house.

"It's up here." He says walking up the stairs behind me. We conclude our walk at a small door that Mayor Hamilton opens and hastily pushes my through. I hear the lock click and I knew that everything was going downhill from here. "Will you give me some of you're hair?"

"No."

"I need it for dolls."

"Dolls?" Chloe's dolls?!

"Yes, dolls. Some for me, some for Chloe."

"…No." I look at my surroundings. I was in what appeared to be... Gill's room?! I look around, in search for a way to escape. An open window! I look out. I see people. "Help! Help! Help!" I yell. Gill walks by, slowly. I peeks my head out of the window. "Gill!" He looks up, startled by the female voice coming from his room. "Help!"

"Hey! What are you doing up there?"

"It's a really long story. Can you just help me out?"

He sighs, obviously frustrated, "Not you too." He murmurs to himself. "Is there a key up there?" He says audibly.

I scan the room. Ah! A key! I grab the key, "Throw it?"

"Yeah." I throw the key to Gill and he catches it. "Wait there." He runs out of my view. I fidget impatiently while I wait for him. I'm kind of like Rapunzel. A few minutes later Gill bursts thorough the door. "Ah. Come on now. We need to get out before he spots…us. Darn."

"Hey! I'm almost done with her doll! Just a little bit more hair?" The corpulent mayor begs, while trying to imitate Chloe's mastery of the pout. "Please?"

"No," I object.

"Father," Gill commands in a serious tone," What have I told you about locking people in my room just so you can take their hair?"

"Not to do it. But I'm the father, so I make the rules, Gilbert."

"Alright, but look what I have…" He says, pulling out some of what looks to be Maya, the Inn Keeper's daughter and terrible cook's cooking.

Mayor Hamilton's eyes widen," A f-failed dish?" At this point, he makes a horrible sound too strange to describe.

"Go, go, go," Gill urges, and with a light push, I was sprinting down the stairs and out the door.

" Thank you!" I yell back to Gill. I hurry back to my farm as fast as my scrawny legs would carry me. Possibly the saddest part of my interesting experience was that none of my farm work was done. I slowly start my tasks, but I'm just not motivated. I know what will get me motivated, though. I hurry inside and peek in my freezer. Ice! I grab a lot of cubes, and then stick them down my pants. Cold! I hurry outside to get my farm work done while chanting," Cold, cold, cold…" And jumping around like an idiot.

"…What are you doing?" A male voice sneers behind me. Gill.

"Can't talk… ice in pants. Cold." I stutter in fragments.

"…Why is there ice in your pants?"

"Motivation." I state briefly, while leaping around my strawberries.

"….Okay. Make sure you lock your door. My father might try to steal your hair."

"What…ever." I hear footsteps walking away as I hop to the chicken coop, but my chickens are fast asleep. I try to hop as quietly as possible, but, unfortunately, I failed miserably and get pecked out of the coop by four angry chickens. Seeing as I tried to feed the chickens, and my work was done I leap to my house to remove the cold, and now melting ice. "Ahhhh," I sigh as I relocate the ice into the sink. Being tired and bruised, I leap into bed, without locking my door, mind you, just to spite Gill.

**Author's note: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Thanks to everyone. Keep reading and remember, reading makes you pretty! **


	3. Cinderangela

Of Princesses and Plowed Fields

Chapter Three: Cinderangela

**As always, I do not own Harvest Moon.**

I blinked. The light filtered in through my windows as I squinted and stretched. Time to wake up. Babysitting tonight. Farm work. I pulled together an outfit of the first things I could reach. All of my clothes match, so it didn't surprise me that my random outfit looked cute. I ate toast, and then went to apologize to my cranky chickens. As I stepped out of my house, tripping over a twig, I noticed a certain blond male that I did not particularly want to face.

"You didn't lock your door."

"Your point?"

"He cut your hair." Gill reached for my hair. I reached up to touch his hand. He bent down a little bit and our lips met…

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" I jolted upright. Such a strange dream…

I trudged through my morning, the dream laying heavily on my mind. I was attacked by grumpy chickens. I dropped my watering can on my foot six times. All I could think about was that infernal dream! I looked down at my watch. Seven. Had the day really passed that quickly? Time to baby-sit.

* * *

I arrived at the blacksmith shop and was invited in. Chloe immediately insisted on playing dolls. "We'll be back at ten!" they said. Yeah, right. Ten is code-name for one-in-the-moriningish. If we're lucky.

"Dollies!" Chloe insisted and pulled me to her room. Boy, she was strong for a seven year old. I immediately reached for the lock of shorter hair. The one _he_ touched in my dream. The one that the doll was made of. Why does that bother me so much? "Angela!" Chloe whined, breaking my trance.

"Oh. Um… what do you want to do?"

Chloe's eyes narrowed," Have you been listening for the past ten minutes?"

"Oh, right, dollies. Let's play."

"Oh, not just play, we're going to tell a story with them. Actually, you're going to tell a story with them, and I'll help."

"Erm… alright, so what story do you want to hear?"

"Surprise me!" Chloe jumped, waving her arms around in anticipation.

"…I have one. Cinderella."

"Alright! Let's do it. Awesome!" Chloe exclaimed, seeming to channel Luke.

Oh boy. "Erm… _Once upon a time, in the far away village of Ne-_"

"Waffle Town." Chloe smiled deviously, raising her eyebrows. No more sugar for Chloe.

"Um, okay…_Once upon a time in the far away village of Waffle Town, there was a girl. The girl was called Cinder-"_

"Angela!" Chloe interjected.

"Um, alright," I resumed, motioning the dolls to fit with my story, "_The girl was called Cinderangela, as she was always covered in ashes and soot from the fireplace. The girl was treated horribly by her evil stepmother and rude, inconsiderate stepsisters, who she lived with. She was forced to clean and clean and clean until her hands were raw and then she had to clean some more. One day, Cinderangela's unpleasant relatives received an invitation to the Handsome Prince Char-"_

"Gill! Prince Gill!" Chloe interrupted.

I sighed. What was with her and Gill? "Blah, blah, received an invitation…_ to the Handsome Prince Gill's_ _fantastic ball. Cinderangela begged to go as well, but her stepsisters pointed out she has now dress, and her stepmother gave her extra work to do so she couldn't go for sure, even though she worked extra hard. When the night finally arrived, her stepsisters and stepmother insisted she help them with their make-up and dressing, because they a) wanted her to waste as much time as possible, and, b) she was good at that kind of thing. They spent hours getting ready, but they looked wonderful._

_They snickered cruelly, "See you later, Cinderloser!" Cinderangela slowly started her tasks, whilst hot tears ran down her face._

"_Why can't I go too? I'm just as pretty as them!" She heard a smooth humming sound behind her, then the tinkle of chimes. It's just the wind chimes, she thought. She turned around anyway._

"_I-"_

"Can her fairy godmother be Candace? " Chloe's eyes drooped. "I'm tired. Finish the story, though."

"Alright… _"I am your, um, fairy godmother…" Stammered a nervous, blue-haired woman, dressed in a beautiful gray gown. She floated above the dusty ground, blue wings flapping silently. "You want to go to the, um, prince's ball, correct?"_

"_Yes, ma'm," Cinderangela curtsied, "I would very much like to go! But, I'm afraid I cannot, as I have no dress and my chores are not finished."_

"_Er… that's, um, quite the predicament. I supp-"Just then, a loud smacking sound filled the humid air, like a small girl hitting the side of a house._

"_Ow! Candace!"_

"_Luna? Are you alright, dear?"_

"_Shut your pie hole! How do you fly so fast?"_

"_I don't, um, run into houses…"_

"_I'm still learning, okay?" The fairy known as 'Luna,' dressed in a light yellow gown, flew until she was next to her sister. She flipped her magenta hair. (Pink? Purple? I'm not sure.) "Is this the fashion disaster we're helping?"_

"_Yes… don't call her that, Luna; you still need to pass your test to get your fairy godmother license." Cinderangela crossed her arms as the sisters whispered to each other._

"_Hello?" Cinderangela called, growing impatient._

"_Oh, sorry… okay, let's start." The blue-haired woman touched her long braids and smiled. "Luna… why don't you try this one?"_

"_Alright!" She waved her yellow wand, embellished with a magenta flower on top, matching her hair. Sparkles flew from the tip of the wand and all of Cinderangela's chores were finished._

"_Whoa! How did you do that?"_

_Luna smiled knowingly, "Magic."_

_Candace clapped her hands. "Good job, Luna. Let's make her gown now."_

"_Ooh, I love this part!" Luna squealed. "Alright, I'm imagining this…" They whispered back and forth until they came to an agreement. Candace nodded her head happily. She waved her light bluish-gray wand, and a warm feeling moved from Cinderanglea's heart outwards. It felt as if water in the form of cloth was drifting over her skin. She looked down, and an exquisite, light pink gown was now her attire for the ball._

"_Do you like it?" Cinderangela was speechless. "Now, how to get her there…"_

"_We could, um, teleport her…"_

"_Yes! Of course!" Luna and Candace waved their wands. Sparkles flew around Cinderangela, and made her dizzy. She felt like she was being spun around on a hyperactive merry-go-round. "Be back by midnight! Oh, wait, we'll teleport you back, just get away from everyone els…" Luna's voice fade away, and Cinderangela felt her feet land on something hard. The sparkles disappeared. She looked around. She was in the prince's castle courtyard! She heard music and the overall chatter of people from what looked to be ballroom. Gathering her skirt, so she wouldn't trip, she glided over to the room. When she stepped into the ballroom, every head turned. People around her gasped, and she heard a few, "She's beautiful" comments. She scrunched down, as not to be seen by her step-family. She looked up, and saw the dashing prince Gill._

"_Are you hiding from someone?"_

"_No, no, not at all." Cinderanglea lied awkwardly._

_"Well, then if you aren't hiding, let's go to the courtyard." Cinderangela shrugged, as if saying, alright, I don't really care. She followed him there. "You know, you are a terrible liar."_

_"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, it's just, I can't bee seen or someone who can't see me will then I'll be in huge trouble."_

_"I'm hiding from those rabid girls in there. 'Gilly dance with us.' Or, 'We love you Gilly.' "_

_"Good impression," Cinderangela smiled._

_"You aren't going to attack my too, are you?"_

_"No. Wait, what time is it?"_

_"Eleven forty-five. Enough time for one dance, perhaps?"_

_"Uh, alright." Fifteen minutes was enough, right? They slithered onto the dance floor, avoiding other couples. They talked and danced for a while. The clock chimed. "Oh, no! I have to go. Goodbye Gill, I won't forget you!" Cinderangela yelled, running into the courtyard._

_"Hey! Wait! I never got your name…" Gill said sadly, his voice decrescendoed in to a defeated whisper. "I will find you." He looked around for any sign or her. He saw a glass slipper. Lifting it gingerly, "This must be her's. Hey! Whoever's foot fits the shoe must be my true love!" __He spoke to himself. "We'll meet again. I just know it…"_

_Cinderangela ran as fast as she could, and as she did, she felt herself slowly being teleported away. She stopped running when she was sure no one was around her. She was quickly and painlessly teleported away. As Cinderangela was teleported back, her gown changed into her tattered everyday outfit. Her fairy godmother and fairy-godmother-in-training were floating before her.  
_

_"Hi." Cinderangela said, looking up at them._

_"Goodbye," They said, smiling knowingly. Then sparkles flew everywhere and Cinderangela was left alone in the house's dark backyard._"

I looked at Chloe, sleeping on top of her Owen doll. Smiling, I picked her up and set her on her bed with much difficulty. "We'll finish another time." I said quietly, heading downstairs to wait for Ramsey and Owen. When they arrived, insisting on paying me I declined and ran home in the dark, falling asleep almost immediately.

**It's been a while since I updated! Sorry about that, I've been really busy and whenever I had time I had writer's block. I will try to get my update out in a more timely fashion next time.**


End file.
